survivor_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Africa
Survivor: Africa was the 2nd season of the Survivor Longterms series |prize_money: = 1,000 R$ |winner: = BwinterT |runner-up: = EvieClairAGT HesitantJamesPlays |filming_location: = Africa |filming_dates: = February 2018 - March 2018 |previous: = Survivor: Philippines |next: = Survivor: Fiji}} This season was hosted by DavidiscooI and was filmed in Africa, where 18 new survivors competed during 39 days for the title of Sole Survivor. After the success of Season 1, many people were waiting for the premiere of Season 2 which had a lot of audience. It was also aired on the Roblox: Survivor Shortterm Group. The highlights of the season were the abundant fights that happened after the merge. The bromance of Posi and Jody was a dynamic duo but it totally exploded in Final 8 when Posi backstabbed his friend. Mika became a big favorite during the jury phase and started drama with Winter who she didn't like at all, but she was voted unanimously just before the finale for being a threat. Winter became a prime target in Final 7 and was attacked and hated by all his tribemates. It was him against the rest of the tribe, but he still managed to make it to the Final 3 after winning four immunities in a row, a record. On the other hand, Evie and Posi's duo orchestrated all of the merge's blindsides, with the help of The Brains alliance, and pulled many strings. In the end, the jury decided to vote Evie to win in a 5-4-0 vote because they hated Winter. However, when it was revealed that Evie was the alt of Flamboyant, former survivor from Season 1, she was ultimately flung and Winter was giving the well earned title of Sole Survivor. Twists * Brain vs. Brawn vs. Beauty: This was the theme of the season. This season, tribes were formed based on personalities. The Brain people would go on Amhara while Brawn people would go on Comoros and the Beauty people on Kanuri. * Three Tribes: The eighteen castaways are divided into three tribes of six. * Skull Island: This was the major twist of the game. After Tribal, the losing tribe will send someone on the opposite tribes to Skull Island, which is a place of mystery. You never know if what you'll get will be good or bad. * Hidden Immunity Idol: A Hidden Immunity Idol will be hidden at all three camps. Idols are usable until the Day 37 Tribal Council. Cast Intro Reception Survivor: Africa was anticipated by a lot of people. The audience was really excited to discover the cast and the Brain vs. Brawn vs. Beauty twist was extremely well received. The audience also really enjoyed the Skull Island twist that added a lot to the episodes. The pre-jury phase was interesting and had a lot of audience. Nerf and Vogue were the biggest source of entertainment, and there were numerous shocking blindsides such as Jenn's vote-off. The start of the jury phase was judged quite boring. The early merge boots were boring and the tribals weren't that exciting. However, that changed at Final 8, when Posi backstabbed Jody who expressed his anger and frustration out loud. That was also when the fights between Mika, Winter, Evie and Posi started. A lot of drama started and the tribals became more and more interesting to watch, with Mika doing speeches live and calling out Winter. The last episodes were extremely eventful thanks to Winter and Evie fighting each other and giving everything to be the Sole Survivor. The popularity poll showed however that the audience's favorite was Irrelevant. He was very invisible compared to the other finalists, but he still was supported by the audience for being an underdog. The finale of Season 2 was, by far, the most controversial ending out of all seasons. Many people claimed that the jury was bitter for voting Evie over Winter in a 5-4 vote, as he worked hard to win the last 4 immunities. The most controversial event of the night though was when Evie was revealed to be an alt of Flamboyant from Season 1, just a few hours after she won, which lead to her disqualification. That revelation was a shock to everyone and has now become a meme. Category:Locations